Semiconductor components including semiconductor devices operating in avalanche breakdown mode are widespread in semiconductor applications. By way of example, avalanche breakdown typically initiates current consumption in electrostatic discharge (ESD) devices for protecting circuit blocks from damage by electrostatic discharge during assembly or operation.
It is desirable to provide a semiconductor component having fast and reliable turn-on of avalanche breakdown and to provide a method of triggering avalanche breakdown in a semiconductor device.